


Very Very Frightening

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [476]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Damien walks into the kitchen to see Jacob standing at the sliding glass door, staring intently out into the dark night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 2 November 2016  
> Word Count: 310  
> Prompt: storm  
> Summary: Damien walks into the kitchen to see Jacob standing at the sliding glass door, staring intently out into the dark night.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately nineteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just a fun little bonding moment for Damien and Jacob. I like writing those. And yes, I got the idea for the title from Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody." I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Damien walks into the kitchen to see Jacob standing at the sliding glass door, staring intently out into the dark night. He makes some noise as he grabs a beer and some pretzels to take back into the den, hoping not to startle the boy.

"Hey, buddy," he says softly as he gets his snack together. "I thought you were getting into your pajamas so we can watch our movie before you go to bed. Whatcha looking at out there?"

"The rain. Are the puppies going to be okay?"

Damien grins and moves over to crouch next to Jacob, a hand on his shoulder. "They're going to be just fine. They know how to keep safe and warm and dry."

"But Daddy said there's thunder and lightning tonight." The hesitation in Jacob's voice is telling.

"You're afraid of thunder and lightning, aren't you? Is that why your daddy and your papa said you could stay up a little late to watch _Cars_ with us tonight?" When Jacob nods, still staring out into the backyard, Damien grins. "You know the hounds will keep us safe, right? Nobody and nothing can hurt us when they're around. And you've got all of us grownups to keep you safe, too."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

That makes Jacob smile and wrap his arms around Damien's neck in a tight hug. "Thank you, Damien," he mumbles.

"You're welcome, buddy. Now, go get changed for bed and I'll make sure the girls are all ready to watch the movie with us, okay?"

Jacob giggles and turns to race off upstairs where Damien is sure at least one of his fathers is waiting for him. Damien stands and grabs his beer and the bowl of pretzels, then heads into the den to get ready for the movie.


End file.
